Jealousy
by Hetalialover123
Summary: Romano becomes to jealous over Italy to handle...will he be able to stop himself from hurting Italy? Or will he be able to stop himself from hurting himself?


Fem! Italy was sitting in a basement of some kind, changed to a wall. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she knew she'd been there for a long time. She hoped someone was looking for her, like Germany or Romano or Spain. But no one came. Then someone came through the big metal door on the other side of the room. Romano walked in. "Ciao, sorella." He said coldly, a small smile growing on his face. A hat hid his eyes from Italy. "R-Romano...is that you?" her voice was shaking. "heh." He chuckled slightly. "Ci. Why do you sound so scared, sorella? Don't be scared. I want to play a game." He walked over to a table. On the table sat a large assortment of tools and sharp things. He picked up a sharp, silver, knife and looked back up at her. "You like games... right?" "C-Ci...b-but what kind of game?" He walked closer to the shaking girl. "The kind of game where you find out how much it fucking /sucks/ to live in your shadow all the time." "W-What fratello?!" He sighed. "Ignorant bitch..." Romano muttered under his breath. He pressed the knife to her throat and brought his face close to hers. "Now shut up" He growled. "I'm doing the talking. You can do the screaming." She whimpers when the blade comes close to her face. "F-Fratello...p-please...don't!"

He shook his head slowly. Romano took the knife off her throat and stabbed her in the side of the shoulder. He dragged the blade down to the elbow before pulling it out. "Ever wondered how it felt to always be second best? No of course not. You were too stupid and perfect to even realize what you did. Well, it hurt just about as bad as that." She screams at the pain."F-Fratello...Y-You should have said s-something to m-me..."starts to cry. He rolled his eyes at the sight of her tears. "What a baby..." He huffed and brought the blade to her cheek, right below her eye. Romano slowly carved a tear into her face. As he carved, he spoke. "And Grandpa always loved you more. Just because you were better with the art and the trade and you were cuter and you never swore, and you even looked like him more than me! And I never told you, and you know why?" Finished, he stepped back. "Because I didn't want to make you cry!"

She screams at being cut and cries more "F-Fratello...stops...p-please!" He nodded. "You're right, I should stop with this. The knife was getting overrated anyway." He picked up a hammer. "This might work though... What do you think sorella?"She shook her head fast "Nonononono!" Lovino frowned. "Oh? So, a drill would be better? I was thinking of using it later, but if you insist...?" "No!"She screamed at the older Italian. Still holding the hammer, he came up to her once again. "You know, I'm just going to ignore you. After all, everyone always fucking ignored me!" He pulled the hammer back and brought it down hard on two of her fingers, shattering them. "Stupid, fucking, artist fingers!" He screamed again "S-Stop!"

Like he promised, Romano ignored his sister's screams and pleases as he broke the rest of her fingers. Finished, the boy threw the hammer down, finished with it. He sat on the table and smiled. "And then finally someone didn't treat me like I was second best. It took a while to realize it, but I was finally someone's favorite. Spain and I started dating and all that pain started to go away or at least take a break. I should have known better..." He shook his head and put on a painful smile."F-Fratello..."she said with her head to the ground "I-I'm sorry...t-that I was born like the perfect little girl...I'm sorry...so, so sorry..."she pulled on the chains and looked up "B-But, why treat me like this?" tears were running down her face.

Romano raised an eyebrow. "Why? WHY?!" He shouted. "Because I was fucking miserable my entire fucking life! You are the reason no one loved me! Even he never loved me! He told me! If you weren't with that fucking potato sucking bastard he would've been with you instead of me! The only happiness in my black hole of an existence STILL saw me as second best!" Lovino took a deep breath and calmed himself. "and when he left me," he started, picking up the bloody knife again. "It left a big hole I'm my heart." "I-I always loved you Fratello...and I still do...you will always be fucking number one in my book!"She looked down again "Do whatever you want to me...you obviously hate you're fucking perfect little sister you bastard!"Lovino hesitated. His little sister had never talked like that before. "W-What?! Fuck, sorella... I just..." What could he say? He had no excuse. Just an inferiority complex gone away. Fuck... No! He had to go through with it! He's made it this far! Still he hesitated and stared at the smaller Italian.

She looked up "Huh? You have nothing to say to your little sorella? Didn't think I could talk like you did you fratello? Well you know what fuck you...you've beaten me...broken 9 of my 10 fingers, and you don't have anything to say? Huh...that's so like you my dear fratello." He snarled and back-handed the girl across the face. "Shut the fuck up." Romano growled, seizing her throat. "You're still the stupid one. I can't draw or trade or cook like you can, but I can fucking talk! Cagna stupida!" He glared at her for a while before he spoke again. "I love you too, sorella." Lovino let go of her neck and pressed the knife back to her throat. "But this needs to end." She whimpered "Fratello...please...don't do this..." "What choice do I have now? Like you said, I've beaten you, broken nine of your ten fingers. Plus I wounded your arm and fucking carved a tear into your face. You're finished." The older sibling was quite aware that he was stalling.

"It'll heal...you don't have to do this fratello." "Scars... Someone will find out." His hand was shaking and he pressed the knife a little harder to her neck. "You can't forgive me. I have to end this. I just... I have to!" She whimpered again "N-No you don't! Fratello listen to me!If you kill me what will you feel when someone ask you 'Romano where's Italy?' Then what will you say?!Huh?!" His response took a moment. "I'll tell them I am Italy, just like I always do when they ask me that." He sighed and nodded. "You're right though. I'm fucked either way." Romano said, taking the knife away and pulling a key from his pocket. "Let me get you out of this." There was a smile on his face, but his tone sounded flat and defeated.

"G-Gracie fratello." He nodded, face void of any emotion. He unchained her ankles, then her wrists. Romano held his sister by the waist and sat her on the ground. "Sorry about your fingers and your pretty face." He told her, his voice still deadpan. Romano looked at the knife he still held. "Stupid I, thinking that murder was the way out... Ti amo, mia sorella perfetta piccola." And with that, Lovino brought the blade to his own throat and slit it, before he could have a second thought. "R-ROMANO!" she knelt down next to his body and pulled it up into a hug and cried "Romano...you stupid idiota...Ti amo troppo il mio fratello maggiore" she cried more hugging his body tightly "I'm so sorry"

Romano doesn't regret what he did that day. He smiles on it. It was the one time he did something right. He sits on his grandfather's lap now, listening to stories. Every now and then he wonders what could have happened if he stayed, but he doesn't care. He should have died as soon as Italy was unified. He's where he belongs. He's happy now.

* * *

**Ci=Yes.**

**Fratello=Brother.**

**Sorella=Sister.**

**Ti amo=I love you**

**Ti amo mia sorelloa perfetta piccola=I love you, my perfect little sister.**

**Ti amo troppo il mio fratello maggiore=I love you too my big brother.**

**Gracie=Thank you.**

**Cagna stupida=stupid bitch.**

**Idiota=Idiot.**

**So yeah...that's one of my fanfictions. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
